With development of science and technologies, various electronic products are widely applied to the modern life. With a handheld computer or a mobile phone as an example, a mobile terminal has become an essential working and living tool in people's daily life. As a basic use function of a mobile terminal is close to perfection, people impose increasingly high requirements for a personalized function of the mobile terminal. A function that embodies personality has become a consideration in selecting a mobile terminal by a user and a significant factor that determines whether a mobile terminal manufacturer can succeed in business. As the first entrance of a mobile terminal, a user desktop of the mobile terminal is the first window of personalized presentation.
A display screen of a mobile terminal generally has elements such as wallpaper, an icon, and a plug-in. Currently, personalized presentation of a display screen of a mobile terminal is limited to only use of dynamic wallpaper and/or changes between user desktops in different styles, to bring different visual effects to a user. However, in this presentation manner, once a desktop icon on a user interface is displayed on the mobile terminal, a moving track, a color, a shape, and the like of the desktop icon are fixed. This brings a user a static and stiff visual effect. Apparently, this is not suitable for a development requirement of a user for diversification and personalization, and urgently needs to be improved.